


Lost

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: longer than a drabble, lost in the forest, narration, or are you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: “Wait, this isn't the way back home.”
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/You
Kudos: 23





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

You ask yourself how you got into this situation for the umpteenth time. It would be fun they said. Both of you will enjoy it they said. He needs this they said... actually no that last one was Lupin or was it Fujiko? Either way, you caved in and decided to go for it. You are sure you did everything right; waited for him to start meditating, on top of the rock he seems to prefer, left a note, 'borrowed' Jigen's sniping camo cover, not that he uses it. But, after waiting for 45 minutes under the stupid thing, you wonder if it was worth it. You wonder if he is still meditating. With a disappointed sigh, you get out from under the cover and dust yourself. There are still a few hours to go before the Sun starts to set so you get busy gathering everything up.

Suddenly the silence of the forest is broken by a noise behind you and you freeze. That's when you notice how quiet everything is, as if nature knows there is a predator on the loose. Are there wild animals on this mountain? You don't think so, but you can never be to sure. And so, you pick a direction and start to walk. Every few minutes, there are the ghost of sounds behind you, but when you turn to look, there is nothing there. When you turn back, the path seems to have changed. Was that tree there before? It's not long before you realize you are hopelessly lost, but see no choice but to keep moving. Finally, after what seems like hours, the sound of rushing water reaches you and you decide to find the source. Perhaps you can follow it down the mountain. When you find the water, it's not a river, its a pond of crystalline water being fed by a waterfall.

You take a step back in awe and bump into something solid behind you before you feel yourself get trapped against it. You look down and notice it's an arm covered in a yellow kimono sleeve, and the hilt of a sword. You look up and see him looking down on you, a smug smile on his face and a glimmer in his eyes. That's when it hits you. He had been following you. He... he herded you! You try to turn to hit him, but he just holds you tighter before he bends to effortlessly lift you up. That stops you and instead you hang on to him. You don't really fight him, for your brain still needs to catch up. Once secure in his arms and against his chest, he starts walking towards the pond.

“Wait, this isn't the way back home,” you manage to tell him in your shock.

“I know”

**Author's Note:**

> These just keep popping into my head, and I can't write for just one character, ooooh no, I have to write one for each. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
